Revelando lo oculto
by HarukaKirika
Summary: Apenas han pasado 15 horas desde que el crisol se disparo, dejando al espacio en negro durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Pero tiempo suficiente para que las fuerzas de Cerberus se muevan antes de lo esperado. La tripulacion se embarca en una nueva mision que les llevara algo mas de tiempo pero por el bien de Shepard y del resto de razas. PD: resumenes no son lo mio. Disfrutar
1. Nueva maraton hacia lo imposible

**Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que los personajes no son mios son de Bioware, salvo los OC's esos si son cosecha propia. Tambien advertir que sino has jugado al ultimo DLC Citadel se hara algo de spoiler por lo que se te puede fastidiar la sorpresa. Este es mi primer fic sobre otros pjs pero eran unas ideas que me vinieron y de paso escribir algo mas en español. Fshep/Liara T'soni, Garrus/Tali y otros mas. Me baso en el aspecto fisico de la Shepard por defecto, nacida en la tierra, sobreviviente a Akuze, Vanguardia y mas paragon pero con algunas cosas renegade. **

**Espero que guste**

**PD: Tambien acepto criticas pero sobretodo sugerencias sobre los titulos, no soy buena en eso.**

**Revelando lo oculto**

_Cap I: Nueva maraton hacia lo imposible._

Hacía poco más de quince horas que la normandy había tenido un aterrizaje de emergencia en un planeta jardín, el haz rojo les había alcanzado y había fulminado parte de sus sistemas de pilotaje.

Pero no era la única nave que se estaba en el planeta otra mas pequeña, les había seguido y aterrizado para ayudarles pero la ayuda estuvo acompañada de tiros, explosiones y muchos gritos con obscenidades.

En lo que era unas rocas se ocultaban dos personas a lo cual la tripulación de la normandy no paraba de disparar, aunque también aclarar que la presesentacion de una de ellas personas no fue la mejor manera.

Figura1- Quereis dejar de disparar! Pero os falta algún tornillo o que.

Varios disparos rebotaron en la roca en la que estaba oculta, haciéndolas que se ocultasen mas aun si podían.

Figura 2- Te lo dije, para que se te ocurre presentarte delante de la puerta y soltar esa semejante estupidez, imbécil.

Figura1- Ey! Se supone que debes de ayudarme no ir con esa tripulación con falta de neuronas. Demasiadas explosiones te lo digo yo.

Figura2- Y tu demasiadas bebidas energéticas, tomarse 10 antes de aterrizar no era nada bueno.

Figura1- Lo necesitaba te crees que pilotar esa nave es fácil, además necesitaba estar despierta demasiado tiempo sin dormir, oh tia ahora mismo me dormiría incluso en esta piedra. Sino fuese porque hay balas que rebotan, no son buenas para la salud. A Doc no le va a gustar que nos presentemos con unos cuantos agujeros demás.

Figura2- No me digas figura, a veces me pregunto que clase de edición eres tu porque desde luego la inteligente no.

Figura1- Pues anda que tu.

Figura2- Pero yo al menos no estoy tan loca de presentarme delante de la puerta y decir ¡ Soy el comandante Shepard! , idiota. A quien se le ocurre después de lo que paso recientemente.

Figura1- No podía perder semejante oportunidad, era única en la vida. Una pena no a ver visto sus caras.

Garrus- Ejem! Si habéis terminado vuestra conversación, iros poniendo de pie.

Las figuras se miraron y luego vieron que estaban rodeadas por toda la tripulación de tierra apuntándoles, tan ensimismadas en su conversación que se olvidaron de que estaba en un combate, supuestamente a muerte.

Ashley- James coge las armas.

James- Oh hombre mas clones, pero cuantos hizo Cerberus.

Figura1- Muchos, muchisiiimos.

La figura encapuchada le dio una colleja a la otra mientras la miraba desconcertada.

Figura2 –Bueno después de la gran estupidez de mi hermana, la capucha no hace falta correcto.

Con cuidado se la quitó revelando, aunque si tenía la cara de Shepard, ojos verdes, nariz respingona y las pecas que estaban por sus mejillas, la igualdad acaba ahí a diferencia de la otra que si era casi una copia de la verdadera comandante Shepard, salvo que debajo del ojo izquierdo tenían inscrito una letra y unos números. Pero una era pelirroja y la otra tenía un rubio cenizo, también sus ojos era más verdes, también era la única de las dos que tenía dos cicatrices, una le recorría desde la ceja izquierda de forma vertical hasta la mitad de la mejilla y la otra le había cortado en el lado derecho del labio.

Figura1- Ahora tocan las presentaciones me imagino, aunque puedo bajar los brazos se me duermen.

Figura2- Desesperante, me sigo preguntando como conseguiste liberarte.

Figura1- Oh ya sabes ser genial.

Figura2- Neuronas a ti te hicieron sin neuronas.

Figura1- Ey! Las tengo…

Liara- Suficiente, ya es bastante malo tener dos copias mal hechas, para que ahora os pongáis a discutir.

Ashley- Deberiamos ejecutarlas antes que les de por rebelarse o cualquier truco de cerberus.

Figura2- Tranquila Espectro Williams, hemos venido para ayudaros y porque se que queréis realmente acabar con Cerberus, algo que tenemos en común.

Ashley- Porque deberíamos de creeros, y por si no lo sabíais hemos destruido la base del Hombre Ilusorio.

James- Yo digo que les peguemos un tiro.

Garrus- No podía estar mas de acuerdo contigo Vega.

Figura2- Pensar con esas neuronas antes de pegar tanto tiro, estaríamos aquí sabiendo que primero dispararais antes de preguntar, y mas sabiendo que os habéis enfrentado a un clon con anterioridad. La respuesta es no. Si estamos aquí es para pedir que nos ayudeis.

Tali- Mala suerte bosthe't clon, no nos interesa ayudaros.

Figura2- No solo a nosotras si a vosotros, apenas ha pasado tiempo en el que el cristol se ha activado, pero debéis de saber que cerberus tiene el cuerpo de Shepard y planea hacerla de los suyos.

Ashley- Tonterías Shepard jamas le ayudaría.

Figura2- Siendo ella no pero con un chip de control y otras formas de susgestion la harian de su lado. Ademas no queréis recuperar-la antes que desaparezcan. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Figura1- Yeah! Y yo necesito dormir, me esta entrando bajon de las bebidas. Por cierto soy Beta-623 Un placer conoceros aunque me hubiese gustado en otras circunstancias, la verdad.

Figura2- Yo soy Eco-711, aunque me podeis llamar, Tiger y a ella Energy.

Energy- Oh yeah!

James- ¿Que clase de nombre son esos?

Tiger- Bueno son nuestros apodos asi que asi se han quedado, sin pasado no hay verdaderos nombre.

Liara- ¿Shepard no esta muerta? Esta viva, por la diosa.

Tiger- No Doctor T'soni sigue viva, gracias a la mayoría de los implantes la han mantenido con vida, aunque la verdad ha sido bastante fuerza de voluntad.

Ashley- Como sabemos que no mentéis puede ser una trampa.

Energy- No podemos mentir a Doctor T'soni, es difícil de explicar como tampoco podríamos atacaros no nosotras.

Garrus- Pues el anterior clon no estaba tan limitado.

Tiger- Creo que no visteis a fondo lo que paso, ella no os ataco lo hizo sus soldados, y en el enfrentamiento contra Shepard, ella iba contra Shepard no contra vosotros, por eso la otra, la que la manipulo, tuvo que hacer casi todo y comerle en la cabeza que podía ser Shepard, pero eso no iba a servir porque ser Shepard es teneros a vosotros y eso Brooks no lo entendía, ella no tiene las impresiones del tanque que nosotras.

Tali- ¿Que hacemos Liara?

Liara- Si nos estáis mintiendo lo pagaréis caro.

Energy- No mentimos y menos a ti Lia… Doctor T'soni.

El grupo se fue hacia la Normandía escoltando a los dos clones que se habían presentado recientemente y no de la mejor forma. Pero la preocupación de la tripulación por la información tan repentina no les hacia un flaco favor, pues horas antes casi habían colocado el placa de Shepard en el memorial de la Normandía y ahora tenían una misión de rescate.


	2. Una puerta trasera

**Cap II: Una puerta trasera.**

James- ¿Y como pensáis ayudar exactamente?

Tiger- Tenemos algo de material para reparar la Normandía como también guiaros a una estación para terminar de repararla en la mayor brevedad posible.

Energy- También para actualizar con algo que vais a necesitar, como sabeis sino lo habéis deducido pero yo creo que ya lo sabeis el crisol ha lanzado una gran energía y la ha distribuido por todos los reles atacando a todos los Segadores, e incluso aquellos que tenían algún código de Segador, los Geth y vuestra IA, como a los soldados de cerberus.

Tali- Keelah, entonces las tropas están atrapadas en el sistema solar, llevara mucho tiempo para volver a Rannoch y a los demás mundos.

Tiger- Si pero ya se han, filtrado unos planos para poder repararlos, por cierto estos planos los tenían los salárianos asi se aseguraban tener a todos comiendo de su mano, Asari, quarians, Turians, humanos, Krogan y el resto de razas.

Liara- Yo no tenía ningún conocimiento de esos planos.

Energy- Oh lo tenían en una de sus colonias científicas, pero se toparon con un grupo de Cerberus y digamos que una copia por aquí un rescate por alla y un supuesto descuido los ha dejado a la vista que los puedan usar. Aunque si yo fuese el consejo echaría a los salárianos.

Tiger- Eso no nos incumbe. El caso que no eran los únicos con una especie de copia. Aunque aquí hay que empezar por el principio. Nos estamos dejando muchas cosas en el tintero.

Energy- Bueno pues yo me voy a la cama, donde se puede dormir, llevo casi veinticuatro horas despierta y seguiros no fue fácil.

Algunos de la tripulación se miraron y tras una afirmación por parte de Ashley hacia James junto con Liara la guiaron hacia la bahía médica, allí si ocurría algo la podían dejar encerrada en caso de emergencia.

Mientras Tiger activaba su onmiherramienta para en la sala de guerra se visualizase en el sistema en el que estaba y como el rele estaba en cuatro trozos.

Tiger- Como podeis ver la gran energía ha explosionado pero no de la forma en el sistema de Balak donde Shepard estrello el asteroide. Se ha liberado la energía como un pulso electromagnético y con un código especial para dañar todo aquello que tiene código segador.

Jeff- Dinos algo nuevo.

Tiger- Si te esperas señor Moreau, la situación es que Cerberus ya tenia planificado esto con mucha anterioridad solo le falto un componente para perfilarlo, y aquí en la zona apartado esta. Estan en casi todos los sistemas, nebulosas la puerta trasera de cerberus.

Ashley- Si es una puerta trasera y es de grande como un rele como es que nadie ha dado con ellos se verían, incluso los hubiésemos visto nosotros.

Tiger- No se ven por el sistema de camuflaje y porque están apagados, a simple vista parecerían un simple satélite perdido en el espacio sin rumbo, pero una vez activado con el correspondiente código se abren como un portal esta limitado al numero de naves, cuanto mas grandes menos entran mas pequeñas mas entrarían.

Liara- Increible, unos reles limitados pero reles con esto podíamos ayudar a las demás especies para que regresen a su mundos de origen.

Tiger- El problema es que hay que tener un receptor de código como emisor y saber los códigos. De todas formas si ahora mismo lo enseñamos seria bastante malo, el resto de razas están bajo minimos en sus planetas de origen y hay muchas naves de grandes tamaños que solo permitirían el accedo de una en una, como las econaves de los quarians. Tambien esto alertaría a Cerberus y los haría explosionar antes de que se pudiesen usar.

James- Entonces para que nos servirían.

Tiger- Para buscar a Shepard y destruir a Cerberus de una vez por todas. Una de nuestras unidades le ha conseguido colocar un rastreador, pero hay sistemas que modifican la señal, como Santuary o el resto de sitios de Cerberus. El caso que vuestra nave no esta para los trotes ahora mismo. Tenemos que ir a una de las instalaciones que creen que perdieron pero es nuestra.

Garrus- ¿De quienes?

Tiger- De los clones que tenemos consciencia de nosotras mismas.

Liara- Por la diosa.

Tiger- No somos muchas, el resto son mas….peones o simple soldados cabezas huecas.

Liara- Cuantas sois conscientes de vosotras mismas.

Tiger- Mmm… 13, antes eramos 21. Sin contar a la que os cargasteis.

Ashley- No me gusta, simplemente no me gusta.

Tiger- Pues las malas noticias no acaban ahí, el Hombre Ilusorio se hizo una copia de si mismo y esta enfadado no le ha gustado que los segadores le adoctrinasen y también hay alguna copia Kai Leng. Lo siento.

Garrus- Espiritus, esto no parece acabarse.

Los animos de la tripulación eran compresibles pensando que se habían acabado con Cerberus no ven mas alla que todos sus esfuerzos han sido casi en vano. Golpeando con fuerza el borde de la pantalla holográfico de batalla, Ashley maldice.

Tiger- Pero no hace falta que os desaniméis tan rápido, ya nos hemos cargado tres importantes centros de clonación, y lo mas importante tenemos las impresiones del hombre ilusorio y de su lacayo Leng. Por lo que si los matamos no habrá mas como ellos.

Tali- Estas segura, keelah que pensamos que destruyendo la base principal ya estaban acabados.

Liara- Shepard le clavo la onmihoja en las costillas y lo dejo desangrarse y ahora me dices que hay otro.

Encendiendo sus bióticos para luego respirar tranquilamente.

Tiger- No es que sea otro como él, es él. Como os dijo el clon al que os enfrentasteis era una copia de seguridad de la misma Shepard la cual cuando al final volvió a la vida algunas unidades se convirtieron en repuestos. Pero también comentar que muchas de nosotras tenemos las impresiones de lo que ha vivido Shepard, lo que ha hecho, por eso fue tan fácil para Brooks manipularla haciéndola creer que podría ser la verdadera Shepard, pero no eran mas un títere para lo que quería hacer Brooks.

Liara- ¿Que conocimiento teneis en esas impresiones del tanque?

Tiger – Algunas tienen más que otras, pero tenemos gran parte. Parte sus valores, la lealtad, el sentimiento de camarería y alguno otro más. Respecto a modo de combate eso ya varia, Energy por ejemplo tiene impresiones de cómo manejar todo o casi todo tipo de nave.

Garrus- A Shepard le hubiese venido bien para manejar el Mako quizás nos hubiésemos ahorrado algunas caídas y vueltas de lo más espeluznantes.

Tiger- Yo soy del tipo adepto cuando Shepard es vanguardia, hay algunas que son soldados, otra que es científica, algunas ingenieras, una gran variedad si queréis saberlo. Por la cara Doctor T'soni te preguntas hasta donde van algunas a nivel mas personal. Todas y cada una de nosotras tenemos sentimientos por ti, es doloroso saber que perteneces a alguien mas a la original pero también es gratificante saber que podemos llegar a elegir y liberarnos.

Liara- Diosa, es…es espeluznante. Y no podeis eliminarlo de vuestra mente.

Tiger- No es tan sencillo, creo que la única que ha tenido suerte es Hawke.

James- Que sois un zoológico, menudos nombres os escogéis.

Tiger- ejem si bueno son los del momento. La situación es que vamos a ir este punto y allí nos encontraremos con otra de las naves, el escuadrón que le puso el rastreador y asi poder ir a las instalaciones Fenix, no el nombre no lo elegimos nosotras créeme.

Ashley- Porque debemos encontrarnos con otra nave deberíamos ir directamente para rescatar a Shepard.

El resto de la tripulación estaba de acuerdo cosa que el clon no estaba de acuerdo mas que nada porque la nave no soportaría los ataques.

Tiger- La nave tiene daños importantes por eso precisamente, además tenemos a una infiltrada entre ellos.

James- Como sabeis que eso va dar resultado podría tener esas cosas de control.

Tiger- Y las tiene pero para nosotras es mas sencillo de lo que pensáis. Ahora sino hay mas preguntas me gustaría descargar algunas cosas de nuestra nave para que asi podáis viajar. Si os parece bien.

Ashley- Como hagas cualquier cosa extraña te pego un tiro.

Tiger- De acuerdo Espectro Williams.

Mientras el clon salio escoltada por algunos de la tripulación, el resto estaban debatiendo si hacerla caso o seguir lo que tenían pensado hacer. Ir directamente para rescatar a Shepard.

Jeff- Aunque me gustaría rescatar directamente en algo si tiene razón nuestra nave no esta lo suficientemente preparada para un ataque directo y sin EDI.

Tali- Ayudare en las reparaciones quizás de su nave se le pueda quitar varios componentes para la nuestra. Pero yo tampoco quiero dejar mucho tiempo que Cerberus haga algo malo con el Shepard, nuestra Shepard.

Liara- No me gustaría hacerles caso a ninguna, pero si lo que han dicho es cierto, no solo seria manejar a Shepard sino dirigir sus ejércitos y atacar el resto de las civilizaciones para ponerlos bajo su yugo. Por la diosa que haría Shepard, confiaría en ellas.

Garrus- Yo sugiero que veamos a donde nos llevan, asi tal vez podamos destruirlas desde dentro, no estaría mal y finalizar con alguna estación de clonación, claro esta que en caso que mientan. Pero tenemos que pensar que recuperaremos a Shepard y fiarnos aunque sea levemente. Si lo que han dicho es cierto que no pueden atacarnos no de forma directa eso las hace vulnerable.

James- Shepard al final le ofrecio la mano al clon para que viviese sino quiso fue por culpa del clon yo creo que deberíamos tenderles la mano momentáneamente mas adelante Shepard debe elegir que hacer con sus clones.

Javik- Yo las abría pasado por el cuchillo nada mas verlas. Pero si la mayoría quiere creer en esas copias siendo un insulto de un guerrero como el comandante. Lo acatare pero no les quitare ojo de encima.

Ashley- La decisión esta tomada, dejemos que actúen y si nos traicionan a la mas minima las matamos.

Tras la confirmación de lo que irían hacer, se pusieron manos a la obra, con el material de la nave de carga y el desmontaje de la misma pudieron reparar en parte la Normandía, lo suficiente para un vuelo lejos del planeta. Liara se había vuelto a encerrar en el camarote de Shepard y llevaba su sudadera con abrazándola pensando que la pesadilla nunca acabaría, no podrían tener esos niños azules y ser felices. Pero al menos tenia mas esperanzas que horas antes donde estaba rota la placa donde iba el nombre de Shepard.

Tali junto con los ingenieros Adams, Daniels y Donelley, empezaron a asegurar que el motor podía funcionar perfectamente, además de la instalación de dos complementos adicionales, por parte de Energy. Asegurando que esos componentes servivirian para pasar los portales pero de momento de forma temporal.

Pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas la nave estaba preparada para su vuelo, Energy estaba cerca del piloto para poder darle los códigos para abrir el portal. El viaje fue sin ningún tipo de contratiempo cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión otra nave, les esperaba dándoles una bienvenida, no apartada de discusiones entre Energy y la piloto de la otra.

Se dirigieron a una zona del cumulo bastante apartado y sin nada a cierta vista.

Energy- Introduciendo código primario y segundario. Confirmación de los códigos, energía activa.

Ante ellos se mostró un portal bastante grande aunque de menor tamaño que los reles, donde se veía como circulaba energía mas fijándose mejor veian la otra zona de salida.

Tali- Kelaah

Liara- Por la diosa.

Garrus- Espiritus.

James- Que diablos

Ashley- Oh dios.

Energy- Oh yeah ahí tenéis el portal, las puertas traseras y secretas de Cerberus aunque si os fijáis ya le hemos cambiado los colores, es nuestro. Ey Jeff entra, que si esta mucho tiempo encendido y hay alguna nave se darán cuenta.

Jeff- Estas segura que eso funciona.

Energy- Por supuesto, hace casi la misma función que un Rele de masa, solo que en este ves a las naves que van en otra dirección si entrasen. Venga entra, nunca me hubiese imaginado que fueses un médica, en las impresiones no parecen que lo seas.

Jeff- Agarraos parece que será un viaje movidito.

Tras las primeras dudas entraron en el portal el cual fue como si algo les leyese para conducirles por un tubo de gusano hasta el final del otro portal, la otra nave no tardo nada en acercarse e incluso adelantarles, tras la salida los portales volvieron a apagarse y camuflarse.

Mas tarde se dirigieron a uno de los planetas que parecía que había visto días mejores, a pesar de ser casi todo hielo, también había formas extrañas en las rocas brillando.

Tiger- Eso fueron volca

nes de Eezo, con el frio hicieron esas cosas raras, el planeta es lo suficiente agresivo para que nadie quiera sacar lo que hay. Realmente hay un gran cementerio de naves. Oh dirigite allí a ese arco, tiene un holograma para que parezca que no hay nada mas que roca y mucho hielo.

Cuando lo pasaron entraron en uno de los hangares, la estación era lo suficimiente grande, como las otras estaciones de Cerberus pero esta no estaba en el espacio. Sino en tierra y escondida.

Los símbolos de Cerberus habían sido cambiados, un rayo de color azul donde detrás había un arco verde y una espada roja con el fondo de lo que parecía el portal de un templo de griego de color plateado.

Tiger- Bienvenidos a … oye cuando han cambiado los símbolos.

IV de atraque- Bienvenidos al Olimpo donde dar caza a Cerberus es nuestra prioridad.

Energy- Olimpo, cuando han cambiando el nombre, oh tia que mal estamos una semana fuera y cambian las cosas sin dejarnos votar. Esto es cosa de Hawke como si lo viese. Como hayan tocado mi tridente la tiro por la ventana mas próxima.

Garrus- Creo que Shepard lo haría sin lugar a dudas, lo de saltar por las ventanas, se le da de maravilla y si hay un acuario mejor le añade ese toque especial.

Tiger- Pobre Shepard que le estéis recordando que atravesó un acuario continuamente. Esperemos que no quiera mejorar esa marca. Seria algo digno de ver.

El atraque transcurrio sin ningún problema y en la otra nave salieron el resto del equipo de Shepard, algunos no podrían estar por que tenían cosas mas apremiantes, como Wrex que tenia que tranquilizar a las fuerzas Krogan atrapadas en la Tierra.

Garrus- Oh habéis venido también.

Jack- Cuando vimos a uno de esos clones corriendo hacia otros tipos pensamos que estaba atacando a hombres de la alianza pero, resulta que intentaba rescatar a Shepard de cerberus, no os habíais cargado a esos cabrones.

Zaeed- Malditos bastardos.

Miranda- Si lo que ha dicho esos dos clones es cierto, el hombre ilusorio tiene bastantes mas recursos de lo esperado.

Grunt- Vamos a aplastarle, je je je.

Tiger- Me seguís.

Liara- Donde vamos.

Tiger- Al centro neurálgico de esta instalación y a ver a la jefa, Hawke.

Energy- Yo voy a ver mi nave, quiero verla con los nuevos colores debe de ser una pasada, nos vemos.

Las instalaciones eran grandes a pesar de que solo estaban en el ala central, vieron los nuevos símbolos tanto pintados como en holografia, algunos lemas debajo de ellos y bastantes soldados con casco incluido sin posibilidad de verles la cara o los ojos, aunque la tripulación estaba convencida de que tendrían la cara de Shepard y en cierto modo agradecían que no viesen la cara. Recordarles constamente que estaban en una instalación donde todo eran clones era de lo mas inquietante.

Jack- Me gusta ese lema, "Un cerberus bueno es un cerberus muerto" ya se que tatuaje me pondré.

James- Y donde piensas colocártelo.

Jack- Oh tengo mis sitios.

Miranda- Todo esto, no tenia ni idea de esta instalación.

Tiger- Ni de las otras quince instalaciones de clonación, nos hemos cargado tres pequeñas y una grande, la grande es donde estaban las copias del H.I. junto con las de Kai Leng. Fue un buen sitio de entrenamiento la verdad una pena que perdiésemos a tres hermanas.

Grunt- Hubo muchas explosiones seguro.

Tiger- Si la verdad es que si, además estábamos en plena competición quien mataba o hacia mas daño.

Garrus- Y esa competición.

Tiger- Oh es que la nave insignia queríamos saber quien era el capitán y quien se quedaba con el camarote principal.

Miranda- Y supongo que esa tal Hawke fue la que gano.

Tiger- Si, reventó un tanque de acido donde estaban casi todas las capsulas de kai leng matando a todos los clones y disolviéndolos en el acto, luego en una cámara próxima había una fuga de gas y se le ocurrio tirar el cargador térmico haciendo que todo lo que quedaba de esa ala estuviese en llamas o hubiese muerto por la explosión. No niego que fue un trabajo rápido y muy lleno de fuegos artificiales o explosivos pero es que no nos dejo ninguna posibilidad a ninguna.

Grunt- Je je je, me gustara esa hermana de tanque, tu también puedes ser mi hermana de tanque.

Tiger- Ehm..

Grunt- Nuestros enemigos temblaran al oírnos rugir.

Tiger- ¿Siempre es asi?

Garrus- Ya te acostumbraras.

Miranda- Y como teneis pensado curar a Shepard, debe de haber instalaciones para ello.

Tiger- Las hay pero eso ya te lo dira la jefa. Hemos llegado, estamos en el…¿Trono de Zeus?. Oh no, porque le cambia el nombre a todo. Menos mal que me lo se de memoria sino estaríamos perdidos.


	3. Dando guerra al perro de tres cabezas

**Bueno de momento me es facil actualizar, si alguien tiene sugerencias o alguna idea serian bien agradecidas.**

**Saludos y que disfruteis como yo escribiendolo.**

**Cap III: Dando guerra al perro de tres cabezas**

El centro neurálgico eran tres pisos de altura como tres pisos para bajo, en una posición circular donde había miles de pantallas con sus correspondientes mesas y personal en ello, en cada planta un plano holográfico de instalaciones, naves o sistemas. En la planta baja o el epicentro como le llamaban estaba una mesa de batalla mas grande que la de la normadia y en ella viéndose como el mapa dela galaxia siguiendo un rastreo de alguna nave.

En el centro dando ordenes estaba el clon llamado Hawke, iba en la típica vestimenta que llevaban anteriormente de forma civil Cerberus pero ahora con los colores de la nueva bandera y pintadas en consonancia al igual que esta versión llevaba una boina donde estaba cosida su nombre con el logo.

Hawke- Bienvenidas a Olimpo. Me imagino cuales han sido los retrasos pero estaban previstos.

Miranda- Previstos, como de previstos.

Hawke- Muy sencillo señorita Lawson, ya os habíais enfrentando a otro clon y este era la versión mala de Shepard asi seria normal que estuvieses reticientes a confiar tanto en Tiger como Wolf.

James- Un zoológico lo digo yo.

Hawke- Creo que eso no viene al caso señor Vega.

Liara- ¿Dónde esta Shepard?

Hawke- En una instalación de Cerberus llegaron apenas dos horas nuestro rastreador ha dejado de emitir una vez confirmada la posición.

Liara- Tenemos que ponernos en marcha no voy a dejarla en las sucias manos del hombre ilusorio.

Hawke- Ni nosotras Doctor T'soni. Pero vuestra nave representa grandes daños por los que no podréis rescatarla en esa precisamente.

Joker- Entonces nos has traido para decirnos que tenemos que esperar. Fue duro abandonar el sistema dejándola allí sola.

Hawke- Tranquilicese señor Moreau, no he dicho que os quedéis en tierra, solo que no podremos ir en la Normandía, estará en dique seco mientras le actualizan y la reparan a concienza.

Edi- Eso es correcto Jeff la nave tiene un 78% de daños y habría grandes fugas.

Joker- Edi, como dijeron que el crisol destruia todo lo que tuviese código segador.

Edi- Shepard nunca se fio que fuese discriminatorio el crisol, me aviso como también aviso a los Geth asi que procedi hacerme una copia curiosamente algunos de estos clones sabían donde estaba la copia y me han reactivado.

Joker- Oh Edi estoy tan contento.

Edi- Tambien he conocido a la IA de la nave insignia de esta instalación.

Hawke- Ella era la que sabia donde podría estar tu copia.

Athenea- Queria conocer a la otra parte de mi programación que se independizo. Un placer conocer a la tripulación de la Normandía.

Hawke- Despues de la sorpresa, seria correcto que os preparaseis, cogais cualquier cosa de vuestra nave para ir en la nuestra, no os precupeis hay sitio mas que suficiente para todos vosotros.

Joker- Yo no me puedo ir sin EDI.

Edi- Tranquilo Jeff, ya no estoy atada definidamente a la Normandía y asi les dejamos que hagan las actualizaciones correspondientes.

Joker- Que no toquen mi asiento de cuero.

Hawke- No habrá grandes cambios salvo tendrá todos los tubos, paneles colocados donde corresponden junto con las reparaciones en los escudos y el blindaje, también en el motor. Teneis exactamente 8 horas para prepararos, os transfiero el plano para que sepáis en que hangar estaremos.

Jack- Y sino estamos.

Hawke- Los que hayan llegado nos iremos a la misión y el resto se quedara en tierra espero que haya quedado lo suficiente claro Jack. No creo que quieras perderte el reventar algunos mas de cerberus.

Jack- Oh mierda claro que no. Como sea mentira te tragaras mi elemento cero.

Hawke- El resto podeis circular por donde mejor os convengan, tenemos armería por si quereis actualizar armaduras o armas. Unos sitios para dormir o comer. Según os guste.

Miranda- Donde se procederá a curar a Shepard.

Chawkas- Seria grato saberlo.

Hawke- En este lugar esta todo preparado para que llegue, hay suficiente sangre, y órganos para eliminar los dañados.

Miranda- Son todos compatibles deben de ser asi, los implantes que le puse.

Hawke- Muchos deben de haberle dejado de funcionar, pero no habrá problemas con los órganos o huesos como os dijo el clon son material de respuesto. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que planificar dos ataques mas ha instalaciones para distraer de donde esta Shepard. Y que se piensen que vamos a por otros objetivos.

Grunt se acerco oliéndola haciendo que la otra lo mirase recelosa.

Grunt- Hueles parecido pero no como ella, pero seras una buena hermana de tanque, yo mate con mi Krant una fauces de zorro. Tu has derramado acido sobre miles de enemigos de mi Krant. Si juntos con Shepard no dejaremos ninguna instalación en pie, je je je.

Garrus- No podía estar mas de acuerdo, ahora si Cerberus estará acabado y con Shepard solo habrá cráteres humeantes.

Hawke- De acuerdo te dejare algo a lo que disparar.

Grunt- Buen intento novata pero yo he matado Rachi.

Tiger- Oh no comparaciones de quien mata mas cosas. Me largo, voy a cambiarme.

Hawke- Si me dejas tengo unas planificaciones que realizar. Si quieres pegar tiros hay una sala de entramiento. Parecido a la Arena de Armax. Oh y la sangre que hay no es de adorno sino es sangre real.

Grunt- Vamos a calentar.

Zaeed- Me apunto.

Jack- Vamos a destrozar.

Hawke- El enemigo….bueno ya lo descubrirán cuando estén allí.

Liara- Tu no tienes el mismo código que las otras dos ¿porque?

Hawke- Soy una versión anterior a todas estas, la misma a la del clon que os enfrentasteis, eramos los repuestos originales por una forma extraña de llamarlo cuando eres una copia, el caso que ella dejo que lo que sentía y tenia le superarse y se dejase llevar. Yo no quiero ni ese final ni quiero ser Shepard, ni pretenderlo ni nada por el estilo. Hay ciertas cosas, algunos gestos o forma de hablar que se pueden quedar grabadas pero cuando mas tiempo sigamos siendo nosotras esas impresiones en el tanque van perdiendo fuerza, ella llego a tener un 86% de impresión la mia es un 74% pero poco a poco y con ayuda estoy consiguiéndome liberarme de parte de ella, por lo menos la que no necesito. Recuerdos, pensamientos, sensaciones o incluso sentimientos de vosotros. Pero algunos Shepard los tiene bien grabados y con esa intesidad están grabados.

Ashley- Eso quiere decir que tu si puedes atacarnos.

Hawke- Atacaros para dejaros insconcientes o si estais en una situaciones critica para salvaros si, para poner fin a vuestra vida no. Sentimos y tenemos el deber por una forma de decirlo simple, de protegeros aunque la que esta por encima de toda esa protección es Liara T'soni.

Liara- Estais atadas a eso que os han puesto en vuestra mente, por la diosa en que pensaba el hombre ilusorio.

Hawke- Si estamos atados a ello, lo que pensaba no lo se, pero te puedo asegurar que será de las ultimas acciones que realice.

Samara- Mi código me dice que habría matarlo.

Miranda- La sala esta bastante bien, debo decir que tener a un clon con conocimientos médicos bastantes amplios es diferente.

Chakwas- Si me hubieses dicho una vez que Shepard sabría de medicina me reiría pero ver a Doc hablar de ella con bastante pasión fue bastante gratificante.

Hawke- Sino teneis mas preguntas me gustaría terminar los preparativos.

Liara- Me gustaría quedarme para ver lo que tienes planeado.

Garrus- Yo también quizás haya algo que se pueda calibrar. * Tos*

Hawke- Estais de broma.

Garrus- No, siempre se nos puede ocurrir algo mas.

Ashley- Yo también me quedo, no sea que hagas alguna clon.

Hawke- Te agradecería que usases mi nombre, señorita Williams.

Ashley- Eres lo que eres.

Hawke- Si tenemos esa, tu no eres la mejor indicada xenofoga odia aliens.

Ashley- Eso no es asi, he mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Hawke- Pues aplica el cuento Williams.

Ashley- Si haces algo te pego un tiro.

Hawke- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, que no te mate no quiere decir que no te deje inconsciente y en algún lugar de mi nave, te ha quedado claro Williams.

Ashley- Eso habría que verlo.

Hawke- Cuando quieras.

Liara- Basta las dos, Ashley por favor intentemos cooperar Shepard depende de esta cooperación.

Ashley- Lo hare por Skipper no por ti cl…Hawke.

Hawke- Perfecto.

Los planes siguieron y una vez todo preparado tocaba hacer nimeidades, parte de la tripulación de la Normandía se quedarían en la propia nave preprando todo, Traynor consiguió ir a la nueva nave por si podía ayudar con las comunicaciones y después de resultar tan crucial en tantas cosas ya era del equipo.

Algunas equipaciones se añadieron de forma extra a la reforma después de que viesen todos que podía ayudarles aunque si mas tarde Shepard quería hacer alguna reforma final siempre estaba a punto.

En la zona de atraque estaba Zaeed roncando en uno de los sillones, mientras que grunt estaba en el suelo con varias botellas, claro esta que antes esos dos habían organizado una buena en la zona de entramiento la cual estaba fuera de servicio durante un dia por reparaciones.

Tiger- Oh, ya estais aquí unos…mmm, no pienso cargar al krogan, que se traigan una maquina de carga.

Garrus- Tranquila ahora lo despertamos aunque seria recomendable que preparaseis algún lugar para que siga durmiendo.

Tiger- Me gustaría saber de donde ha sacado Ryncol, ninguna lo bebe.

Tali- Creo que Zaeed o Jack dijeron algo de ocasión de crear problemas y celebrar la muerte de los segadores.

Tiger- Ya veo. Uuff, vamos os abro la puerta de atraque y ya podeis pasar.

Liara- Es una gran zona de embarque la nave debe de ser grande.

Tiger- Si es grande pero no deja de ser una fragata, rápida, agil y silenciosa.

Tali- Casi parecería que describes a la Normandía.

Tiger- Je si casi.

Tras encender las luces todos pudieron ver la fragata en la que iban a viajar, era dos veces mas grande que la actual Normandía SR2, la cual estaba pintada en plateado, con líneas verdes, rojas y azules. Los logotipos donde estaban el resto y su nombre.

Tiger- Uff no le cambio el nombre, aunque he visto la otra y si se lo ha cambiado.

James- El Halcon Plateado, en serio no se os ocurrio algo mejor.

Tiger- Eso o la Lanza de Zeus.

James-Definitivamente lo de elegir nombres no es lo vuestro, yo la hubiese llamado….Naaa no hay forma de llamarla mejor.

Hawke- Es mi nave asi que es normal que la nombre como quiero. Ademas esta nave se la quitamos a Kai Leng delante de sus narices, según parece el hombre ilusorio se la iba a entregar para misiones de infiltración y que tuviese soldados suficientes. Pero llegamos nosotras y nos apoderamos.

Tiger- Eso fue todo un zas.

Hawke- Entremos salimos en cinco minutos.

Joker- Manejar esa nave tiene que costar un poco mas.

Hawke- Si por eso tenemos dos pilotos, Cafeina y Energy, aunque Athenea también ayuda en el resto de sistemas.

Edi- Sera interesante cambiar datos y valores con Athenea.

James- Cafeina, pero que nombre es ese, Energy vale medio aceptable pero ese…por dios necesitais cambios de nombre urgentemente.

Hawke- Diselo tu, aunque mas que nombres son apodos, si quereis café pedírselo a ella. Entremos perdemos un valioso tiempo.

Tras pasar la puerta de despresurización, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, allí se les indico que piso tendrían al ser una nave mas grande entraban dos pisos mas, por lo que debajo del capitán estaban los suboficiales aunque en este caso lo usarían gran parte los invitados y los cooficiales donde estarían el resto de los clones, el hangar entraban mas de un vehiculo además de la Kodiak, un Mako, un Atlas y un Tridente

Garrus- Oh que detalle no hará falta que haga el pago de ninguna entrada para el Atlas.

Clon- Ni lo sueñes ese atlas es mío, lo he cuidado y mimado no voy a dejar que un cualquier me lo toquetee. Además está hecho para humano para mí.

Garrus- Quizás necesite alguna calibración.

Clon- Puuuf a otra con ese cuento.

Ya en la sala de guerra detrás de del mapa de la galaxia se encontraban todos reunidos, la tripulación de la Normandía y la del Halcón Plateado.

Hawke- Las cosas se pondrán al rojo dentro de poco, tenemos que conseguir llegar al cuerpo de Shepard en la mayor brevedad posible eso se tendrá que encargar un grupo que lleve algún medico, Miranda y Doc, lo ideal serian dos equipos por si uno sufre algún retraso. Luego estarían los equipos de destrucción, y los de señuelos.

Grunt- Me gusta ese equipo voy en ese.

Hawke- No lo pondría en dudas, pero vosotros tendréis que elegir quienes van, nos interesa crear daños aquí y aquí, mientras que señuelos en estas dos zonas, asi parecería que queremos destruir la estación. Con suerte podremos hacerlo rápido aunque tengo mis dudas.

Tali- Si de algo hemos aprendido con Shepard que nada sale como queremos aunque si habrá mas explosiones.

Hawke- Temia que alguien dijese algo como eso. Intentaremos hacerlo de esa forma sino ya improvisaremos.

Tiger- Oh si improvisar eso a ti se te da de miedo. Esperemos que no haya mas barriles de acido o cualquier material explosivo. Sino esta operación se volverá muy fugaz.

Cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso en una de las piernas.

Hawke- No es mi culpa que hubiese una oportunidad tan buena, además tu no te quedaste corta, lo tuyo no fue con fuego pero vamos liberar el eezo en la planta de los otros clones y que fue el resto asi nitrógeno liquido nunca había visto tanta estatua de cristal.

Grunt- Je je je esas matanzas son las mejores. Buuum y cachitos.

Tiger- Si bueno, por cierto esta, no la he visto.

Hawke- Si estaba preparando alguna cosa antes que llegasen el resto de invitados.

Liara- De quien habláis.

Tiger- De la pareja de Hawke, encima la tia tiene una suerte, consigue mas explosiones y se lleva a la chica. Me voy a mi habitación.

Miranda- Quien mas hay.

Ashley- Como sea otra como Brooks.

Hawke- Tranquilizaos no es otra como Brooks además eso seria ofenderla, tengo mejor gusto que la otra.

Shiala- Es un placer volver a veros.

Liara- Shiala, como, cuando. Sabes lo que son.

Shiala- Buenas Liara, es una historia interesante y obvio que se lo que es pero son distintas, una cosa que tengan su aspecto físico pero lo importante es lo que tienen en el interior cierto.

Ashley- Un clon es un clon, aunque este sea rubio o moreno o lo que se cambie.

Garrus- No estabas en Feros con la colonia de esperanza Zhu.

Shiala- Si es correcto, lamentablemente los segadores nos superaron en número y apenas escaparon, la poca gente que lo hizo fue gracias a Hawke, acudió al llamado de rescate y evacuaron a los pocos que quedaban con vida. Nos dejaron en una colonia abandonada pero tenia suficientes recursos para sobrevivir, yo decidí por mi parte ayudar para que otras colonias se pusiesen a salvo. Ella nunca se quitó el casco o la máscara al principio pensé porque se avergonzaba de su rostro por alguna herida de batalla, aunque también se me hizo extraño el resto de la tripulación lo mismo. Aunque eso no impedía que pudiese hablar con ella y conocerla.

Hawke- Hasta una noche en la que estaba sala de guerra mirando algunos datos cuando apareció y yo no tenía la máscara, necesitaba despejarme y me la quite. Un descuido.

Shiala- Al principio pensé lo normal que era el comandante Shepard pero sabía que no era así, aunque el tono de voz es similar Hawke la tiene un poco más grave. También está la herida en el ojo derecho que va hasta detrás donde comienza el pelo la tapa pero si te fijas ves que es que hay un corte en el borde del mismo.

Ashley- Pero salir con un clon no deja de ser una abominación.

Shiala- Aunque sea un clon en aspecto pero su mente, su conciencia, su alma no deja de ser la de ella, sus pensamientos y aunque algunos estén condicionados por la impresión del tanque es suya la mente. Los humanos teneis un dicho "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" fíjate en sus ojos y dime que no esta viva.

Ashley- Yo…

Liara- Tiene esa chispa de Shepard pero no es la misma, Shepard es profunda y pero a la vez es relajante. Ella la tiene mas salvaje mas…

Shiala- Mas joven, no deja de ser una persona crecida de forma rápida, en la que no ha pasado las etapas de forma normal. Lo entiendes ahora Williams.

Ashley- Si lo siento no dejan de ser personas, pero todas ellas, no son demasiadas Shepards en el mundo.

Garrus- Si una de ellas causa una gran destrucción imaginaros todas estas. Los segadores parecerán un juego de niños comparado con ellas.

Hawke- Oficialmente solo somos 13 independientes, y 10 con restricciones el resto son zánganos si quieres expresarlo de esa forma. Están huecos solo tiene formación militar y responden a ciertos impulsos y ordenes. Ya conocéis algunas aunque el resto lo iréis conociendo, Tiger, Wolf son adeptos, Energy y Cafeína son las encargadas de pilotar la nave y Energy es la que también maneja el Tridente, Doc y Mak son medico e ingeniero. Teneis a Charlie-21 y Tango-12 son soldados las únicas que no han elegido nombre, están Van y Guardia, siendo las dos de clase vanguardia si hicieron un juego de palabras esas dos siempre van juntas, algún fallo en los tanques que parecen gemelas. Splinter, Vibora son de clase infiltrado. Y por ultimo yo Hawke, también soy clase vanguardia aunque puedo manejar también un rifle francotirador y si aprieto un poco mas manejar algún poder de la clase adepto.

James- Oh tio necesitais algunas un cambio de nombre urgentemente.

Garrus- De quien es el atlas, lo digo para negociar que me deje usarlo.

Hawke- De Mak aunque para que lo puedas manejar antes tendrás que dejarla inconsciente.

Cafeina- Capitan llegando al portal en 1 hora, alguien quiere algún capuchino, también se hacer mocachinos, o cafes largos…mmmm creo que después me tomare un capuchino con un toque de naranja.

Energy- Puaj, café con naranja pero que… _[Comunicación cerrada]_

Hawke- Iros preparando.

Shiala- Yo voy contigo en el segundo equipo medico.

Hawke- De eso nada…Vale, vale no me mires asi. Doc vete preprando y el resto igual.

Doc- Yo ya estaba preparada de antemano, la doctora chawkas tiene todo en la bahía medica.

Miranda- Yo voy con la otra parte del equipo medico.

Liara- Yo voy.

Garrus- Necesitareis algo de potencia de fuego extra yo también.

Hawke- Bueno los dos equipos médicos listos el resto, seguro que los mas destructivos iran casi todos juntos.

Shiala- Van y Guardia querrán ir en el primero. Aun me sigo explicando como pueden acabar las frases de la otra.

Hawke- A mi me producen dolor de cabeza. Os compaderece a quien este en el grupo con ellas.

Garrus- Creo que Grunt ya que Zaeed, Jack y una de las soldados van en otro grupo.

Hawke- Pobre Krogan. Habrá que pedir aspirinas tamaño extra.


	4. Shepards, Shepards y mas Shepards

_**N/A: Muchas gracias aquellos lectores, realmente no me esperaba que me leyese tanta gente. Pero seguiremos en ello. Saludos y gracias.**_

_**Cap IV: Shepards, Shepards y mas Shepards.**_

La nave en modo sigilo se acerco a la instalación que esta tenia en forma de una hache con patas extras. En la zona de pilotaje, estaban las dos pilotos asi como Jeff sentado en la de co-copiloto, algo que no le hacia gracia.

Hawke- Energy la Kodiak la tendrás que manejar tu dejale al señor Moreau el copilotaje, además te necesitamos como el otro piloto ya que el piloto de lanzadera de la Normandía ya va en su nave.

Energy- De acuerdo.

Tras las indicaciones estaban todos en la zona de carga, Stevan y Energy eran los pilotos de las dos Kodiak que había, ya que habían decidido traerse la de la Normandía. Los dos equipos médicos iban en la Kodiak de la Normandía y el resto en la Kodiak del Halcón plateado.

Hawke- Cafeina prepárate, salimos en 5 segundos quiero que vueles la zona de los cazas no quiero que salga nada al cielo, Lanza y Arco estarán al caer.

Cafeina- De acuerdo capitán.

Hawke- Vamos a prepararse que algo me dice que la estación se caera a pedazos antes de tiempo.

Miranda- Ciertamente eso no cambia sea original o una copia.

Garrus- Donde va Shepard hay explosiones aseguradas.

Liara- Ciertamente tiene que cambiar sus métodos.

Hawke- Buena suerte porque al ser una vanguardia ya sabes línea de combate de primera mano, muy a lo krogan.

Shiala- No hubiese dado una descripción mejor, porque tu tampoco te salvas.

Hawke- mmm.- La miro con el ceño fruncido por esa declaración.

Shiala le dio un suave beso para relajarla, luego se ponía la máscara pero había alguien que había despertado los celos, Liara aunque sabía que no era su Shepard el ver que otra mujer la besaba o la tocaba no le gustaba, se mordió la lengua pero el ceño fruncido no le desapareció hasta que no salieron hacia su objetivo.

Una vez descargada las lanzaderas, la nave procedió atacar a la base a las zonas indicadas para inutilizarla en lo mayor posible lo cual no tardo la respuesta de cerberus, también asegurarían que no hubiese fugas para que se llevasen su cuerpo.

Edi iba en el equipo de uno de los señuelos por lo que fue fácil ir abriendo las instalaciones al resto de equipos, Liara, Garrus y Miranda iban a uno de los posibles sitios donde podría estar Shepard, mientras el otro equipo iba hacia el otro sitio.

La resistencia era bastante feroz, ya que aunque fuesen como habían dicho eran soldados algunos nos les había dado tiempo a ponerse los cascos para ser asaltados pero lo que habían visto no era grato no solo eran copias mal hechas de Shepard sino que tenían algunos indicativos de lo que había hecho el hombre ilusorio anteriormente a sus tropas, los ojos rasgados de arriba abajo pero el color era distintos era de color verde, alguna tropa más avanzada habían reconocido a Liara y se habían quedado quietas sin hacer o decir nada, tiempo suficiente para matarlas.

Miranda- Hacerle esto a Shepard, esto no es elevar a la humanidad.

Liara- Es una monstruosidad.

Garrus- Primero fue con ejemplares de la thorian, cascarones, las fauces de zorro, humanos y ahora Shepard. Estoy deseando pegarle un tiro en la cabeza.

Hawke-_[Aquí equipo Verde, hemos llegado a la zona no está Shepard, repito no está Shepard, tampoco hay señales o rastro que haya estado en esta zona tiene que estar en la vuestra vamos para allá, tengan cuidado hay algo que no me gusta en esta instalación. Demasiados soldados zánganos y apenas oficiales.]_

Garrus- _[Entendido, fuera equipo Azul]_

Miranda- ¿Que ha querido decir con demasiados zánganos? Pensé que era normal.

Liara- Tiene razón a mí tampoco me gusta, hay algo inquietante.

Garrus- Démonos prisa, no sea que se la lleven.

En los últimos pasillos llegaron al laboratorio más grande que habían esperado, de forma circular había 6 vainas y en una de ellas estaba activa cuando llegaron al panel pudieron comprobar quien estaba dentro y se alegraron.

Liara- Oh Shepard, ya estamos pronto volveremos a casa, mi amor.

Garrus- *Tos* ¿No iras abrazar la eternidad aqui verdad?

Miranda- Dios santo, según esto llego en un estado realmente deplorable, un 78% de cuerpo quemado, una herida de bala en el lado derecho, 3 costillas del lado derecho rotas, 4 del lado izquierdo quebradas, una perforación en el pulmón izquierdo, huesos de ambos brazos rotos, rotura de clavícula, daño craneal medio. Y gran parte de los implantes averiados.

Liara- Diosa.

Garrus- Espíritus y aun así ha sobrevivido.

Miranda- Quizás no nos haya gustado que se la hayan llevado pero le han salvado la vida, um esto de aquí es extraño, hay un implante que no sabía que estaba quizás sea este el que ha recogido toda la experiencia de Shepard y se lo hayan podido poner a los clones sería apropiado desactivarlo.

Liara- ¿Cómo nos la podemos llevar, la instalación no aguantara mucho más?

Miranda- Si la desactivamos la curación dejara de funcionar y realmente no sabría decirte las consecuencias tanto a corto como a largo plazo de sacarla de esta vaina.

Hawke- Ya estamos aquí donde…oh esto complica las cosas.

Miranda- Sabes lo que son estas vainas.

Hawke- Si y es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Estas vainas además de ser para repuestos originales, tienen un sistema de curación mayor que cualquiera otra, estas bañada de medigel y una sustancia mas, no es elemento eezo pero hace su efecto. Lo malo que..

Clic una arma apareció detrás de la cabeza del clon el resto acto seguido apunto a la figura.

Clon- Lo malo o debería de decir lo mejor que sirve para prepararte para la forma P.S.I. Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí parte del equipo de la Normandía y algunos clones desobedientes. Que mal pero te volveré a conducir al camino correcto Repuesto Original Copia numero 3 ahora apuntaras con tu arma a esa asari verde.

Hawke- No puedes controlarme.

Clon- No hace falta ningún chip de control, solo basta mi mente.

Con un destello purpura diferente al de la biótica lanzo un pequeño rayo hacia hawke haciendo que esta no pudiese moverse como le gustaría y empezase a verse atrapada en su propia mente.

Hawke- Que…arg…

Clon- ROC 3 controla a la asari verde pero sin disparar antes me quiero divertir con la asari azul.

Hawke- Nooo…- Sin poder evitarlo levanto su escopeta apuntando directamente a Shiala mientras cerraba los ojos aguantando.- No puedo Shiala…Me controla pero no puedo…aarg negarme.

Clon- Claro que no puedes, por cierto gracias por traer la que será mi nueva nave.

Acercándose a donde estaba Liara, Miranda y Garrus, apuntándola lista para dispararle pero el clon saco un pequeño dispositivo.

Clon- Creo que no, si aprieto esto hare que la maquina donde esta Shepard no solo pare las curaciones sino que empiece en modo purga, ya sabes para eliminar los clones fallidos o evidentes errores físicos. Y ahora mi pequeña animadora de universidad.

Poniendose delante de Liara y bajándole el arma la miraba a los ojos con algo que a Liara le daban ganas de vomitar, porque esa expresión no era de Shepard sino de una copia malvada y muy vil. Agarrándola de la mandíbula la obligaba mirarla e frente y mas para lo que tenia pensao el clon, besarla intentando resistirse al final le acaba mordiendole labio inferior partiéndoselo y provocando el sangrado.

Clon- Zorra sangre pura te iba a dejar viva como mi putita pero ahora te volare la cabeza delante de Shepard.- Mientras se apartaba y miraba la sangre del labio.

Un disparo le abrió la mano donde tenia el dispositivo.

Clon2- ¡Nadie toca a Liara….AARRG!

Un rayo de color purpura se lleva por delante al otro clon estrellándola contra los cristales, efectuando por supuesto la rotura de estos y que ambos clones saliesen de su rango.

Hawke- El control.. Pierde algo de fuerza. Shi tienes que hacerlo. Aprovecha ahora.

Shiala- No Hawke, ya te dije que no podría hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Hawke- Hazlo no queda otra solución no me puedo mover y temo que de una orden y te dispare, no quiero hacerte daño, tienes que hacerlo, por favor.

Miranda- Espera, ¿Como sacamos a Shepard de aquí?

Hawke- Esas vainas no terminan hasta que el proceso esta finalizado, pero podeis ponerla en pausa, y en modo…urg…conservación. Así os permitirá trasladarla.

Garrus- No podemos llevarla. Esto pesa demasiado.

Doc- Si se puede mientras todos estabais entretenidos con la otra yo estaba preparando todo, Mak me dio algunos OSD con algunas programaciones por si acaso, también he visto que donde están las vainas es un ascensor quizás las cambien mientras están en modo limpieza o algo similar mientras preparan otras, la producción no puede parar. Oh y tengo algo para Hawke.

Shiala- ¿La puedes ayudar?

Doc- si pero la tendremos que cargar las tres formas de librarse de un control mental es, uno el controlador muere, dos el controlado muere o tres el controlado duerme.

Hawke- Haz lo que sea Doc pero deprisa.

Doc- Que impaciente.

Tras suministrarle el sedante, se durmió en el acto, Shiala y Doc la llevaron a la plataforma donde estaban las vainas y esta ultima acción el ascensor, el descenso empieza era el tiempo suficiente para que la vaina entrase en modo pausa y conservación.

Shiala- Gracias Doc, no quería hacerlo es doloroso.

Doc- *suspirando* Desgraciadamente Shiala es algo a lo que debes hacerte a la idea, todas nosotras la tenemos muy presente. Si esto vuelve a ocurrir y no hay ningún sedante o algún clon al rescate de la princesa azul, tendrás que matarla. A ella o cualquiera.

Liara- ¿Princesa Azul? Es asi como me veis.

Doc- No…Aah….Bueno si. Reconócelo, primero la burbuja azul, luego el otro rescate y luego lo de marte. Si es normal que se nos haya pasado por la cabeza que eres una princesa en apuros.

Liara- Creo recordar que las dos ultimas veces no estaba tan indefensa.

Doc- Err, tienes razón pero siempre acude Shepard al rescate en cuanto menos te lo esperas.

Garrus- He avisado a la nave principal que tenemos a Shepard en un gran envoltorio. Tendrá que entrar en uno de los hangares esperemos que no haya muchas complicaciones.

Miranda- Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Garrus- Estoy contigo Lawson, solo esperemos que una Shepard dormida no provoque tanto caos.

Tras parar en una de las plantas la plataforma fue soltando el anclaje de cada vaina haciendo que una grua se las fuese llevando, con ello el Doc se encargaba de dirigirla hacia uno de los hangares que necesitaban para sacarla, mientras las pocas tropas que se encontraban no les restaba tanto tiempo. Cierto que habían notado ya varias explosiones por varios sectores de la instalación. Cuando llegaron al hangar ya estaban dos grupos, uno de los de destrucción y señuelo los otros dos iban a salir primero.

Tiger- Que le ha pasado.

Doc- Un comandante PSI.

Tiger- Oh mierda, no destruimos los datos de la investigación.

Doc- Se conocen que tendrían alguna copia extra.

Entraron las dos lanzaderas en una de ellas ya estaba los otros dos equipos, y ahora entraban los dos que quedaban en cuando a la otra, entraron a espera de que la nave entrase una parte para llevar por la grua la vaina. La cual no tardo pero aun asi estaba un poco lejos de la rampa.

Miranda- Tendremos que transportarla, lo malo que no hay nada para llevarla, tendremos que hacerlo con la biótica.

Liara- Hagamoslo cuanto antes, no creo que tarden en atacarnos.

Como la vaina pesaba bastante tuvieron que hacerlo entre tres bióticas, Miranda, Liara y Tiger que no se había subido a la lanzadera esperando ser de refuerzo. Llevarla no resulto fácil, pero por suerte estaban el resto para darles apoyo. Cuando ya estaban todos abordo llego el clon que había intervenido rescantando a Liara. Llego hasta donde estaba la misma dejándola un poco sorprendida.

Clon- Liara, estas a salvo…..no dejare que nadie te haga daño, antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadá...

No tuvo mas tiempo pues se desmayó prácticamente en los brazos de la asari conmocionada, el tacto y la forma de decir su nombre la había nublado momentáneamente.

Tiger- Otra, esta si que no, dejala doctor T'soni. Nos tenemos que ir.

Liara- Pero nos ha salvado, ha salvado a Shepard.

Tiger- Si pero esta visto que su impresión es muy avanzada, dejala aquí y que desaparezca junto con la estación.

Liara- Pero… No puedo, como puedes. Nos ha salvado.

Tiger iba a quitársela para dejarla en la base pero Liara al final no podía, le había tocado una fibra sensible y aun sabiendo que era un clon y peligroso algo en su instinto le decía que no la debían dejar.

A regañadientes la subieron por la rampa y salieron de la base, las cargas explosivas que habían colocado en las zonas principales explosionaban partiendo la base en cachitos. Mientras en la enfermería, la vaina seguía estando en pausa, en una cama atada el que llamaban el resto de clones, comandante PSI y en otra Hawke mientras se le pasaba los efectos del sedante.

El vuelo hacia la estación base fue un tanto silencioso, no solo porque tenían ya a Shepard sino lo que habían visto, y el clon que podía controlar a otros no era algo que ningún de los clones conscientes les gustase que estuviese en su nave.

Tiger- Ya veras como se pondrá Hawke, se pondrá furiosa.

Wolf- Yo que pensaba que la doctora T'Soni iba a pegarle un tiro. No le debe de haber pegado tan duro digo yo.

Tiger- Al parecer si, se conoce que ese clon al rescatarla y decirle su nombre como lo haría Shepard la ha hecho dudar.

Wolf- Esperemos que sepa lo que ha hecho. Te vienes al bar.

Tiger- Si me parece que si, esto es demasiado, casi hoy perdemos a Hawke. Solo espero que no haya mas clones PSI, me ponen nerviosa.


End file.
